I Love You This Much!
by Chosanbhir
Summary: Killua is the loner, Gon is the noisy and cheerful one. What if one day the two compare their love for each other in the form of distances from earth to moon? Read to find out!. One-shot! AU! FEM!Gon


**I Love you this much!**

**Hey guys this is a one-shot so don't expect me to update one more chapter :3. And since I got no new reviews on my drabbles I decided to time pass on this :P.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

**A/N : Gon and Killua are six at first then later grow sixteen.**

* * *

Killua sat on one of the park swings desperately swinging his legs up and down to swing higher. He swung them in a rhythm but stopped when he heard a sudden outburst.

"Hey you are that kid who is always alone in the class!"

Shocked by the outburst he stopped and turned to face a girl dressed in green. She was covered in dust and dirt as though she had played the mud for too long.

Killua recognized her, she was the girl who always sat at the first bench and always too cheerful and noisy for her own good. Their teacher who was a blonde in his teens used to somehow admire the little girl. He was confused about how his matured teacher would like such a dirty and noisy child but then again he was different from other people.

"Hey answer me!" she roared again in a demanding voice.

Killua ignored her as he began to swing back and forth again, the girl clad in a green dress pouted cutely as the white-haired ignored her.

She recognized him, he was always the one who sat in the last bench and was always too quiet or gloomy for his own good. Girls used to always squeal when they looked at him, somehow the white-haired always seemed to distance himself from others.

She once heard the teachers whisper that his family were rich people who did some bad stuff, no wonder kids would stay away from him.

She stomped her way towards the white-haired who seemed to ignore her, as she suddenly came and stood in front of the white-haired pouting surprised the white-haired stopped.

He narrowed his eyes and he turned his head to continue the façade of ignoring her.

In irritation Gon did one thing she could think of, she stepped closer to him and with her soft, tiny hands, she pulled his cheeks in annoyance.

Killua had a tick mark on his head as he felt someone's hand stretching his cheeks.

With a swift move he slapped the girl's hand away and glared at her as he spoke up.

"Why don't you leave me alone!" he growled in anger.

"Cause I want to talk to you! And once Gon settles her mind on something she fulfills it!" Gon announced proudly as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"You are lying! Daddy probably paid you like those kids to get close to me!" he shouted and then thought that after all this time why would he say these things now?

"I not lie! Gon is good girl!" Killua gritted his teeth in annoyance fully aware of the girl's incorrect grammar.

"Get away from me! There is no one who loves me in this world anyway!" he shouted, tears daring to fall out of his eyes.

Gon pouted in annoyance, there was no way she was gonna let him win this conversation, no girl, not this one.

"Who says no one loves you! I love you!"

Killua was getting irritated by the second, he jumped off the swing, there was no way he was gonna let him win this conversation, no boy, not this one.

"You are probably lying!"

"No Gon doesn't lie!"

"Then show me proof!"

Gon paused a bit, wailing her hands up and down thinking of doing something. She stopped wailing as an idea popped into her head. She stood in front of him as she stretched her hands as far as she could and puffed her cheeks.

"I love you this much!"

Killua hesitated if he didn't think something fast she was gonna win! Then he smirked as an idea popped into his head. He pointed his finger to the swing where he sat before and dragged it to the nearest tree in the park.

"So what! Humph! I love you that much!" He said while showing his tongue.

Gon stated wailing again as she tried to think of something else. "Fine Then! I love you that much!" she said as she dragged her finger from one end of the park to the other end.

"Then I love you from the ground till the clouds!" Killua smirked in satisfaction.

Gon hesitated a bit before using the new word they learned in school "Then! I love you till the moon!".

Killua smirked, he still had a trump card under his sleeve "Well then how about! I love you till the sun!"

Gon panicked she did not know anything else that went beyond the sun or moon. She remembered Mito and Kite doing something which Mito called 'an act of showing your love'.

Swallowing she stepped towards the boy who smirked.

"What happened? Do you give u-" Before Killua could finish his sentence. Gon gave him a light peck on his lips, claiming the white-haired's first kiss.

Killua's eyes widened, it seemed that he had lost his match but he didn't care about that, he just found a person who loved him.

* * *

A sixteen year old Killua walked home as he recalled the event that changed his life forever. He passed the park where the event took place only to hear the sobs of a girl.

He raised his head to see Gon crying and siting on the same swing he sat years ago. He quickly rushed to her side and started panicking.

"Gon! What happened?" he asked her as he kneeled down beside her soothing her. Her eyes were puffy from crying too much and she undoubtedly looked far more beautiful than she did ten years ago.

"Kai H-He-" She sobbed not being able to form the words properly.

"Gon if that bastard did anything to you I swear I am gonn-"

"N-No! Kai...h-he c-ch-cheated on me and d-dum-dumped me..." she sobbed and Killua felt if something pierced his heart. Kai was Gon's big time crush ever since high school started. That guy Kai was a big player, Gon only liked him because when she was late on her first day to high school she had bruised her leg and was unable to walk. Killua would had helped Gon but he was sick that day so he couldn't some to school.

Kai trying to show the least courtesy and impress Gon, he helped her and carried her on his back. When finally Gon had enough courage to confess, he accepted but then Kai he dare to cheat on Gon and dump her!.

Killua noted to himself to beat Kai out of his senses as soon as he is done with Gon. She continued to sob not raising her head, Killua ruffled his soft hair and sighed as he stood up.

"Listen Gon, stop crying." but he knew that wasn't gonna make her stop crying so he stood in front of her once again.

"Gon Lookie here."

He said as Gon looked up to him still sniffing.

He stretched out his hands as far as he could before saying.

"I love you this much!"

And that was all it took to cheer up Gon.

* * *

**So folks how was it? I know I made Gon like a real weak girl and a bit Occ but hey! that was for the sake of the story!. Now come on doesn't hurt to review does it :3**


End file.
